


《the Seastone》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.海楼石手铐+冰块play的PWP2.在迫害酷哥的路上，小王可喜可贺的越走越远了呢✨3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	《the Seastone》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.海楼石手铐+冰块play的PWP  
> 2.在迫害酷哥的路上，小王可喜可贺的越走越远了呢✨  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

这事儿开始的时候，真的只是意外。

如同某种命中注定的巧合，草帽海贼团和红心海贼团稳稳当当的在某个名不见经传的富庶夏岛相遇，而原先只打算做下短暂休整的红心团则在半天之后就被卷入了由草帽团惹出的惊天危机。而当这座岛屿黑暗的统治和岛民的苦楚逐渐揭开，更暴露出岛心的王宫中所蕴含的秘宝之后，罗面对着源源不断的追兵叹了口气，扶着鬼哭拽住热血上头的路飞的衣袖，“草帽当家，我有个计划。”

再然后，他就放心的让自己被海楼石铐进了王宫。

但是，事情是不该如此发展的。

罗被铐走之后并未吃任何苦头，而他也很确定草帽团总会在最后一刻让一切回到正轨，他放心而大胆的把自己策划进当地领主的监狱（他原以为会是监狱），简单粗暴的将自己替人操心的命运替换成让人替自己操心，这样说不定更好，他想着，他还蛮喜欢路飞发现自己不能阻止他’牺牲小我成全大我’时的表情的。再说，如果这王宫中藏有秘宝，他身为数得上名号的大海贼，怎么可能不潜入进来一探究竟？

可他所有的策划都不包括被铐去这所谓的，当地领主的，卧室的，床上！

罗在进了王宫后就挨了一针，再醒来就已经躺进了一个富丽堂皇的房间，厚实的床幔被大幅的宗教油画涂满，各式各样的人物自上而下的凝望着他，犹如高高在上的主凝望待宰的羔羊，迷药的效果正在褪去，足够他清晰而无力的观察这无人的空屋和他自己。双手都被铐在床柱之上，巨大的四柱床则卡在宽厚的玻璃窗与五斗橱之间，地板和书桌上都巧妙的安置了用于散热的冰块，而装饰的品味则充满了暴发户式的炫耀之感。罗费力的扭头看了一眼窗子，从窗外的景象推测了这个房间所处的大概位置，紧邻中庭，楼层又高，隐约能听见外边一阵阵不明所以的喧嚣。

看来草帽已经闹进来了。

他被缚在床上，衣物完整，身体也还干燥清爽，而由此也更可推见这位领主大致是个怎样的人——罗在心中凭想象勾勒其外貌，矮小油腻，卑劣猥琐，令他恶心的想吐。

路飞怎么还不闯进来？

似乎是回应他的想象，玻璃在下一秒凌空炸裂，而草帽小子稳准狠的空投上床，连着床幔一起砸进柔软的床垫深处，罗在这堪比炮弹的撞击力中被狠颠了一下，又被劈头盖脸砸上面门的布料噎的窒息，而这一团乱里唯一值得庆幸的就是路飞提前调整过落点，要是他真的照着自己的肚子砸下来，罗阴恻恻的想到，他迟早要给这人的手手脚脚都颠个个儿。

“你……事情都办完了？”

顾不上自己的生命安全刚刚得到保障，罗在重见光明的第一秒就挑出了这个最重要的问题，他了解路飞的为人和能力，却还是有些不敢相信此次’冒险’的效率。路飞来的太快也太平淡了，也完全没有享用过胜利果实后那种张扬的欢腾，海贼王先生抛下未完的冒险来拯救自己，这应当是只会在洋溢着粉红泡泡的桃色幻想小说里发生的事情。

“算是吧，宝藏的部分交给娜美了。”路飞粗略的回答，终于将整张床幔裹着碎裂开来的锋利玻璃齐丢下床，他的面孔和胸膛都还腻着汗水的光泽，麦色的皮肤另罗不由自主的嗅出了某种情欲的味道。

但这不该怪他的，罗想，只觉得有那么点儿目眩神迷，他和路飞的性生活质量很高，但奈何次数偏少，而眼下的场景又有些过分的合适：布景华丽的房间，宽大柔软的床榻，甚至于将他拴在床柱上的海楼石手铐也仿佛变成了情趣的组成部分，暗示着一场漫长且昏天黑地的激情。

“帮我解开。”他故意用一种近乎粗鲁的嗓音说话，心里却盘算着要在被松开之后就给路飞来一次口交，海楼石最令人厌憎的部分就在于它会剥夺他的能力，让死之外科医生变成某种仿佛能被轻易掌控的存在，以至于他不得不仰赖外力助他解脱。但给路飞口交是完全不一样的体验，甚至好过给路飞手活，那种时候他可以只感到餍足与安逸，不需要自己的失控就可以掌控路飞，把他年轻的恋人变回一个与年龄相称的男孩，而他大可冷静的安排他的极乐。

路飞在德雷斯罗萨解开过他的手铐，现在也不当有什么区别。

但是……

“不要。”

草帽小子平静的说道，一伸手就将他带来的小巧钥匙安置到了床头柜上，罗有些震惊的看着他动作，眼神却又很快转变为了某种混杂着迷茫的不可思议，他盯着路飞的眼睛，意图钻进他的脑海里打探他的想法，然而他无法见到路飞眼中的自己，这就是他失去对局势掌握的渊源。

很好吃。

这是路飞的第一念头。

他冲上来找罗的时候并没有深思熟虑，而是在拿到手铐钥匙后的突发决定，那会儿敌人业已打到，宝藏的下落也已水落石出，而路飞只花了半秒就作出了最终决策，“你们先去找宝藏，我和特拉仔马上就来！”

我全都要，海贼王先生如是打算，不想放弃和同盟一起见证宝藏。

但看起来的确很好吃。

路飞对于性感一词从来只有某种笼统的意识，也不理解萨博为什么会在他偶尔撞见艾斯偷藏的杂志时会面红耳赤的捂他的双眼，后来遇到汉库克，他也只是从客观上感知到海贼女帝的美，但是性感却仿佛是某个朦胧而遥远的词汇，直到罗开始同他做爱。

当着他的面缓慢的脱下衣物的罗，从浴室出来却并不擦干，放任圆滑的水珠滚过自己躯干上青黑纹身的罗，一边骑在他身上扭腰一边呻吟着吻他眼角的罗，高潮时候仰起脖颈，喉结被光线照出细腻暖光的罗，带着挑衅般的笑容威胁他人的罗，凑到自己耳边，让温热的吐息喷在自己耳垂上的罗。

罗很性感，罗身上那些会让他感到呼吸急促血流加快阴茎勃起的成分，就是性感。

而现在，这种性感正以一种全新的方式，自他被海楼石铐死在床柱上的恋人身上，源源不断的散发出来。

浑身无力（被海楼石铐的），面色绯红（呼吸不畅憋的），双手被吊高在床柱上而腰肢却被他柔韧的坐在身下，但依然毫发无伤的罗，相当性感。

那为什么不由着自己的想法，先摸一遍呢？

路飞如此想，路飞也如此做，他的手掌就是他想法的外延，带着他的意志，以一种清洁而考究的态度，开始自上而下的抚摸起罗来。

以鬓角作为起点，路飞的手掌开始沿着罗身体的曲线缓慢的下滑，他的态度专心而端正，甚至带有些许研读的味道，柔软的指腹如同划过磷粉涂层的火柴，点燃的光焰都如瞬息间发生的幻梦，皮肉骨骼，肌肉束与神经元，血管暗藏于表皮之下，汩汩流淌着情欲与爱的絮语。

他竟真的如读书般恳切。

罗没有阻止路飞的能力，适合夏岛的敞口风衣也是不用脱就能让人一览无余的便利道具，但是此刻路飞的抚摸确是仿佛与欲望无关的举动，就只是缓慢而温柔的擦过他的喉结与赤裸的胸膛，又仿佛要聆听心跳一般在他的心口长久停驻，往左，往右，往他纹身指引的每一个细密的角落，那些青黑色的图案是花园中秘密的指引，是刻画’罗’这一个体的神秘海图，路飞顺着这些痕迹展开了他，又轻柔的将他摊得更为平整，他的外套被从领口扯开，肩膀暴露出来，草帽小子的手掌就从那圆滑骨骼撑起的肩头回落到胸，指腹沿着锁骨的痕迹没入肌肉之间的曲线，再完整的让自己的掌纹同对方的皮肉寸寸相贴。

如果他按的再久一些，罗想到，那么他的掌纹就会变成拓印，成为自己崭新的纹身。

草帽小子的手指划过那些纹身的路径，如潺潺的水流四下游走，这触觉如同春日化冰一般唤起着他的感官，从足心、脊索和后脑调动起新鲜的快感。罗的喉咙里溢出了少许呜咽似的闷哼，像是一只被撸到后颈的猫咪，海楼石的制约剥夺了他对自我的掌控，但情欲和快感都升腾的真实，肌肤相贴的感觉比他幻想中的更为温和细腻，几乎要给人融化其中的错觉。

路飞的手指描画了他，路飞的手掌塑造了他，然而他又不是被神明点睛的石膏雕像，终要回到自己的欲望。

从胸膛到小腹，从肋骨到侧腰，草帽小子从海贼王变回了原生的好奇宝宝，非要跟着走完他纹身的全图。慢慢的慢慢的，罗的理智被一丝丝的灼烧，然而路飞的探寻慢条斯理，过了好久才走到收稍。

脐上三寸，红心收尾，可路飞的手指却并未就此止步，而是沿着刺青隐去的位置继续下滑，前往更深也更私密的……

罗从嗓子里挤出闷哼，却又顺从的让路飞脱下了他紧身的牛仔长裤，显出白皙修长的大腿，路飞流畅的将它们如游鱼般分开，却又没有如罗所想的一样握住他已被唤醒的阴茎，在罗颇有些惊异的目光里，草帽小子秉持着那样专注的眼神抚开他的大腿内侧，一路将情欲烧去脚踝，而此时此刻的罗才终于醒悟那个几乎令他感到悲愤的事实：路飞把他扒成这样，摸成这样，令他瘫软如被打翻的果酱，却从一开始就没想着要和他做爱。

海楼石的束缚下他无法挣脱这折磨般的抚摸，只觉得身体的温度在一节节的向上攀升，路飞的手点燃了他的身体，每一下触碰都能在筋骨里累积起爱欲，不能躲，不能逃，不能视而不见，他是正被解读的艺术珍品，正被研读者热切的目光灼烧。

“你想摸到什么时候？”当性器更近一步勃起的时候罗终于无法再忍耐下去，侵蚀进大脑的性欲已经开始压迫他用于思考的健康神经，他面色通红，眼角湿润，呵斥同眼神都带着未被满足的情欲，然而路飞只是嘻嘻笑着，一边继续抚摸着他紧实的小腿肚和骨节分明的脚踝一边道，“摸到不想摸了为止啊，特拉仔不愿意？”

话是这么说的，事却不是这么做的，被拴得无法动弹的罗刚想回应些什么就被吻了一口膝盖，随即左腿被高高拉起，草帽小子的手指戳弄着他膝弯处凸起的神经道，“很有趣啊。”

“我的身体可不是玩具！”

“就让我摸摸嘛！别这么小气！”

不是小不小气的问题啊！罗下意识的想要拽住路飞，却又被海楼石限制了动作，他的身体再一次泄力得瘫回床上，只能从喉头滚出一连串低微的呻吟。

“不是小气……”他喃喃道，感觉到路飞的手重又移回自己的腰腹，他的手指贴在他劲窄的腰间，手指竟好像同肋骨的隔断亲密无间。

“不是小气，”他再度重复，面色彻底沦入情欲的嫣红，他的声线再不曾压制折磨他的疯狂欲望，而是几乎放肆的开口，“别再折腾我了，插进来，我想做爱。”

死之外科医生无法拒绝草帽小子，这简直是犹如诅咒一般的令人绝望的宿命。

“可是我不——”

“闭嘴！”罗恼怒的吼道，对海楼石的憎恶又上了一个台阶，而路飞大抵是从他的口吻中感觉到了他是真的有在不爽，这才扁扁嘴朝他的腿间摸去。

“好湿。”草帽小子的手才贴上他的会阴便不由得如此感叹，但罗却少见的没有对此分辨任何，他错开眼，有些挫败自己并不能将双眼挡上。现在他开始觉出胳膊上些微的酸痛了，长时间维持一个动作必然带来肌肉反应，而草帽小子在他身上重复施加了这么多手段，又怎么可以反过来怪他’湿’？

“……快点。”他不甘的从牙缝里挤出字来，换来路飞一个落在肚脐的响亮亲吻，草帽小子今次做的缓慢，又偏要将他自他性器上溢出的前液在他的腿根抹得更开。罗最终还是没架住那点好奇，忍着羞耻偷眼去看，就见草帽小子抬起被他的体液打湿的手掌对着光偷看了下，五指分开的瞬间，那些液体竟还毫无廉耻的想要努力粘连。许是察觉了他的目光，路飞的眼对上他的，单纯而坦然的一笑，这才将手指捅入了罗的身体。

“嗯……”罗闷闷的哼了一声，瘫软的身体仍是因为异物的插入而有了本能的弹动，他的躯壳被撩拨得起火，却又并非应当被人插入的生理结构，因此即便难耐如许也还不能少了必要的扩张。但路飞执意料理的，却还是他身上那些远称不上性感带的皮肤。

人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，此刻的罗真真切切的将这句话体会了个彻底，路飞就着他流出来的东西捅进了一根手指，却又只是维系着最低限度的旋转抽弄，有意无意的，他甚至避开了罗体内最敏感的那点。与此同时，他的另一只手却直接够上了罗半握成拳的手掌，五指亲呢的缠入罗虚虚贴紧的指缝之间，如同模仿交合的动作一般让自己的手指在对方的手指根部来回摩挲，直将这连心的位置也灼出了烧人的快感。

草帽小子的手指不比罗，是看不出骨节的圆润肉手，柔柔软软的触感贴在医生捏惯了刀柄的掌心指缝，竟是比唇舌都更撩人的触感。

罗从唇缝里溢出呻吟，却又连指甲都动弹不得，他的胳膊正因为长时间维持同一个动作而僵硬非常，但草帽小子的烹调却又唤醒了他所有活跃的神经，后穴里的快感积累的缓慢，手却被人玩的颤抖不停，他几乎是眼睁睁的看着路飞攀附上来冲他索吻，赤裸的胸膛在那一刻与他的紧贴。

他们紧密相连。

罗被这个想法激得打了个颤，手也不受控制的扣紧了路飞，但草帽小子当然不至于敏锐到连这也察觉，所以他只是如幼兽般压在罗的身上啃咬。从嘴唇到喉结，年轻的男孩放肆的将吻痕和咬痕一同奉上，全不在意到底会留下怎样壮观的靡丽景象，他的胃口奇大，底线奇低，犬齿几乎嵌进罗柔软的唇肉里。罗被他咬着，声音软的如被叼住了后颈的家猫，路飞在他后穴里的手指又增添了一根，此刻正试探着分开两指，好让那久未开拓的角落更为软糯。

但罗在意的远不止这些。

路飞的手掌蛇一般在他无力的手臂上攀缘，揉捏每一块丧失了气力的肌肉，在他以手指刻写的崭新纹路之下，罗只觉得自己旧有的纹身都成为了可被取代的存在——他最终没能记住纹身时的刺痛与皮肉愈合前的红肿，他能记住的唯有自己亲手设计的图案和背后的折磨，但草帽小子的手比刀锋更利，仿佛他划过的地方就有鲜血涌流，人的表皮没有那么密集的血管，但他的血管正在追着他的触摸游走。

也许他不是橡胶，罗在这近乎迷幻的瞬间想到，也许他是同他兄长一样的火炎，可是光是火炎都不够，所以路飞只能是光，光比火炎滚烫。

他纹身写就的过往同他亲手缝合的伤疤贴在一起了，他们用胸膛铭刻的过往和还会无限展开的未来，都贴在一起了。

他差点因这念头直接射精。

路飞的前戏还没有做完，却并非因为罗还没到能够容纳他的程度。草帽小子对外部世界的认知有种本能的直觉，而他恋人的生理反应则是最易解答的谜题，可他总觉得今天还能看到更多更不一样的。

漂亮，绮丽，性感，所有这些纷繁的词汇在他那里都不如一句好吃来的妥帖，他在这场意外的性里无师自通了某些前所未有的新奇感受，舍不得就这么囫囵吞枣的结束所有，还不够，他想着，继续将黏糊糊的亲吻播撒在罗被他咬出了些许红肿的胸膛，几乎是要叼出恋人的心脏，那被肋骨保护周全的鲜红器官，隔着皮肉的层层阻隔，在他吻上去的时候，又好像就跳在他的唇瓣。

草帽小子有些贪婪的咬着这副劲瘦的身体，被大海夺取力量的海贼，却又不得不动用全部的感官感知路飞所做的一切，他的唾液润湿了罗的乳尖，以至于它们在青黑色的纹身花园里醒目的凸起，齿痕被水光润泽的明艳，几乎带了一丝能被看出的颤抖。而他埋在罗体内的手指终于增加到了三根，可以更为自由的在柔软的肠壁上进行抠索，他的特拉仔因为他的举动潮红了面色，正不断的发出种种好听的声音。但是，路飞歪了歪头，好像还缺点什么。

他抽开了罗胸膛上的手，抬高了罗的一条大腿。

本就被玩弄的湿滑的下身一下子暴露，罗在意乱情迷中都不由得发出了一声惊喘，但他的脚踝正被路飞抓在掌中，凸起的骨节又同少年温热的掌心相贴，他使不上力，即使没有海楼石也不可逃脱，因此只能眼睁睁的看着路飞将他的腿抬到几乎紧贴胸膛的程度，然后才慢条斯理的咬上他的腿根。

“不……”

他从喉咙里发出软弱的抗议，却又难以真的摆脱纠缠在脑海里的情欲，一个又一个吻痕如同邮戳，在盖满他的胸膛后又展开新的领域，临近会阴的娇嫩皮肤，哪怕只是被手指拂过都会轻轻颤抖，此刻却就直接暴露在牙齿耀武扬威的骤雨之下，疼中带爽，却又什么都没有给到。

路飞的手攀过他的小腿，最终却卡在他的膝弯，一下下的，他的掌缘箍着他抽动的经络，不疼却不适，像是太阳穴鼓动般鲜明的感受，正是草帽小子给他的，独一份的感受。

终于，罗耳根赤红的，想着，连到腿都沦陷了嘛。

等到路飞终于舍得将手指抽出他湿软的后穴亲身上阵之时，罗只觉得自己已经出了满身满头的冷汗。

但真正的折磨才刚刚开始。

他的情绪积累了太久，只渴望能被干脆的，狠狠的操穿，但是路飞从一开始就没有抱着做爱的兴致，显然更想将罗每一点细枝末节的表情都尽收眼底。他动得极慢，动作也轻微，温柔的几乎能称得上是斯文，不合时宜的斯文。

罗想挣扎，想吼叫，想拽着路飞的衣领质问他是不是没吃饱饭，可是海楼石剥夺了他本能创造的一切可能，迫使他被困在这异常缓慢的节奏之间，袒露着被情欲燃成绯红的皮肤，浸没在浪花般的快感和空虚里颤抖战栗，他根本不可能忍的下去。

橡胶果实赋予了路飞种种奇特的能力，助他在这世界开辟出了自己的天地，但是少有人知道这果实也使得他的快感积累的比常人更为缓慢，换言之，这将罗折磨得几乎落泪的节奏，对他而言不过是可以轻松应付的日常。

路飞没那么想做，罗在这隔靴搔痒的痛苦中被迫反复而多次的认清这点，只觉得自己的欲望都变成了涨而复落的潮水，他的骨肉被海楼石瘫软，却又因为无法满足而空成了连碰都碰不得泥。他想要，想要的发疯，眼角的泪也跟着不受控的滚落下来。海楼石已而将他变做路飞的玩偶，可未被满足的欲望又点燃了他的个人意志，他是苏醒的石像，有心的草木，脑中盘旋着一千种一万种摆脱困境的做法又无能为力，只能痉挛的，脱力的尽可能的腻留住路飞，甚至终于开口，“你的体力被刚才的架耗空了么草帽当家，你给我——”

快一点。

话音未落，路飞重重的顶入他的后穴，这一下不偏不倚的撞在他的敏感点上，直接掐断了罗未出口的要求。

“有道理，”紧跟着他就见路飞若有所思的点了下头，却并未如他所想的一样加快速度，男孩子一伸手够来了床边的钥匙，轻巧的解开了他半边手铐，然后才道，“既然这样的话，特拉仔自己来吧！”

“……哈啊？”

罗难以置信，根本无法想象自己会在这么不上不下的状态里被如此干脆的抛下，然而路飞的眼神一如既往的坦诚认真，甚至已经开始帮着罗调整起了体位。他没有拔出来，也没有解开整副手铐，所以罗依然是先前那样无力的状态，但是路飞，草帽小子，他一人的同盟与天真的恶魔，就是这样以甜蜜到近乎残忍的语调，要已经被他玩弄到欲火焚身却又没获得丝毫满足感的罗，开始骑乘。

海贼想要的东西就该自己去夺。

无可奈何的，罗撑起自己无力的身体，在路飞的帮助下调整成自己在上的体位。他和路飞做爱的花样并不算多，但骑乘位用的却实在不少，他的掌控欲在床事上也少不得发挥作用，此刻却扎扎实实的坑害了自己。路飞揽着他的腰，几乎是放肆的揉捏着他腰间的肌肉，拇指时不时掐进腰窝深处，进一步点燃他膨胀的几乎爆炸的性欲。

路飞的性器撑满了他的后穴，却比什么都没有更来得让人发疯，他进的那么深，仿佛能从小腹上窥见形状，他填得那么满，同敏感的肠道结合的严丝合缝。但是他不动。

罗努力攒聚起身体里仅存的气力，几乎是悲愤的逼迫自己扭动腰肢，这种情景下他甚至无力拉开路飞在他身上作乱的手，而每一次抬腰之后又都是被重力死死拽回原地。

在这个扭曲的姿势之下，他几乎就是跪坐在路飞的性器之下，单手被海楼石手铐书拴上床柱，发软泛红的身体却又强撑着起起伏伏。罗看不见自己的样子，却能想象这场景的情色，举世闻名的大海贼，此刻却仿佛变成了一个被世界贵族豢养的性奴。

一下，两下，三下，他根本无法控制自己的腰能抬到多高，海楼石从他那里夺走了一切，不足以支撑这样连贯的体力消耗，没有角度，没有章法，他只得忍受路飞的性器在他体内胡乱戳弄的节奏，敏感点被擦过却不曾触碰，被贯穿的时机前后更没有节奏。他的性欲满得几乎就要溢出他这纸做的水缸，却又只能被这比之前路飞干他还慢的速度逼迫着面对现实，他没法把自己送上高潮。

“……”如此重复了两三分钟，罗终于无法再维持这几乎让他觉得是酷刑的动作，只得喘息着靠在路飞身上，放任自己的头垂落到路飞的肩膀，浑身滚烫。

也许是他烫得太厉害，也许是他不留神抱怨了热，总之在他反应过来的时候只听清了路飞残留的半句话，“那我帮你降下温？”

将这疑问语气的陈述句说完之后，路飞的手赫然伸向了房间内散热的冰块。

罗的脑内警铃大作。

但他躲无可躲。

路飞接管了整个场面。

冰块甫一贴上皮肤，罗就控制不住的打了个激灵。他浑身上下都正是均衡的高热，冷不丁的却被一整块极寒的冰压死，局部的冰凉一瞬间穿透四肢百骸的神经，更别说路飞终于，终于重新开始了动作。

截然的温度在他的身上播撒开来，纷纷争夺着自己的领地，他身体的绝大部分都还在灼热的欲海深处沉沦，锁骨往下的位置却正被冰块的冷意生硬的拽出某种生涩的感觉。寒意源源不绝，被路飞的手掌压着在他的胸膛滚动，他的体温融化了它们，却又将那星星点点的水滴反吸回皮下的组织，寒冷浸透了它们，却没能压制灼烧的情欲，而他颤抖着，瑟缩着，体会着那份极寒的冷意呻吟不止，又只能感觉到它们在将自己的皮肤蹭红之后最终移到他的胸口，毫无停顿的压上了他的乳尖。

罗是真的叫出来了。

被海楼石束缚的身体不具反抗的力量，但在这等刺激下依然使得那些石头的链条发出了一阵轻响，强烈的刺激从乳尖直通大脑，紧跟着就开始往整个胸口扩散，而于此同时路飞正稳定的挺动着腰肢，自下而上的快感和由外及内的冷意两相拉锯，像要生生把他撕裂一样。

罗再跪不住，膝盖软软的直往下落，却又被路飞眼疾手快的捞住。他的身体被路飞一进到底，敏感处几乎被摁着反复碾过，一连串的快感紧跟着在尾椎炸响，而几乎是要怼进他胸膛的冰块支棱着在他的胸口转过数圈，终于逼出了他此次第一回高潮。

泪水不断的从眼中落下，难以描摹的倦怠感却从脚趾开始泛滥，在此之前他从没试过这种被玩弄到崩溃才被占有的体验，更没试过在这种浑身无力的情况下还要被硬拉着体验性爱，更何况这次高潮实在没给他带来什么满足的体验，反而只觉得空虚疲惫不想动弹，但是酸软的身体和因为射精而软垂的性器并不由他掌控，反倒是路飞压着冰块的手掌终于一路滚到了他的后腰。

坚硬的冰块压过了他的重重肋骨，又紧贴着皮肉造访了他的腰窝，那处圆润的凹陷堪称完美的容纳了那块坚冰，而路飞却亲昵的贴近他的胸膛啃咬他的肩颈。才被冰块蹂躏过的前胸根本吃不消他身上滚烫的温度，与之相比，此刻仍在他后穴内顶弄的性器甚至称不上折磨。

冰块的冷意渗进了他的血管，此刻更是湿漉漉的转移到了他的后腰，敏感的皮肤被冻得发红，仅存的意志都在追着那些冰块游走，他敏捷的大脑此刻已是一团浆糊，被亲吻、啃咬和这寒冷的爱抚变成了迷茫到没有任何功能的存在，而本应处在不应期的性器也因着这一切被悄然唤醒，昭示着这场性爱远未结束的事实。

怎么可能结束的了？

路飞亲吻着他，又胡乱的揉搓他的臀肉，冰块融成的水滴滴答答的四下流淌，有一些更渗进了罗的臀缝，他被这零度的冷意激得发抖，性器却因此更加硬挺，而路飞笑嘻嘻的在他的肩上啃了一下，一边继续着揉搓他后腰的冰块一边单手握住他尚未完全勃起的性器，悄然加快了抽插的进度。

罗曾无数次的教过路飞怎么帮他撸能让他最爽，却直到此刻才真正报应般的体会到路飞到底有学的多好，路飞的手掌上还沾着冰块融化残留的冰凉水渍，此刻湿润的包裹着他的性器上下滑动，拇指绕着顶端拨弄盘旋，指甲却又时不时的像要探进那狭窄的孔隙当中。罗爽的意识模糊，却甚至分不清这浓稠的快感到底来自于哪一部分，他被撸动的性器，敏感点被顶弄的后穴，已经冷到麻木而甚至觉出了些许疼痛的后腰，路飞黏糊糊的亲吻和爱，他的眼泪控制不住的往下落着，甚至不得不大张着嘴努力吸气，到了这种地步他真的不能再分清脑海里每一重细枝末节的感受，而只觉得骇人可怖，既浑身酸软，又想要逃离。

仿佛能把人溺毙的快感海啸般淹了上来，而他以人类之躯沉沦其中，他被浸没了，被吞下了，被整个包裹了，却又如同玫瑰一般被浇灌的层层舒展，仿佛每一片花瓣都带着晶莹的露水，路飞干的很快，包裹他性器的手掌也极富技巧，罗无力的手虚扣着他的腰，根本无力摆脱这片欲海。

他迎来了第二次高潮。

被喂到餍足的身体彻底失了力气，几乎是整个挂在了路飞的身上，罗眨着眼，努力想从满目泪水中看清现在的情况，他知道路飞还没到顶，也能感觉到自己的小男友还没尽兴，但是射精后的倦怠感此刻已经在他的身体里扎下了根，和海楼石的束缚一起剥夺了他所具有的全部力量，他呢喃着路飞的名字，甚至不知自己还想从他那里讨得什么，只有某种朦胧的意识支撑着他几乎就要睡过去的困顿意志，提醒着他这一切还远未结束。

他再一次感到了冷。

堪称淡定的，路飞退出了他的身体。

他的意志终于迎来了全面的崩塌。

被冰块插入的瞬间罗差点没整个弹跳起来，全身上下的所有感官则一同集中到了那个才被路飞开垦过的位置，他脑内的保险丝被融断了，令人疯狂的寒冷在身体最敏感的位置徘徊不去，直激得他才刚高潮过的性器又不甘的吐出了少许白灼，他冷得呼吸都在达颤，被海楼石压制得身体甚至都有一瞬爆发出了少许挣脱的气力。路飞的性器移到了他的身前，同他自己的贴在一起，冰凉的滚烫的，坚硬的柔软的，他的身体被这前所未有的冰火两重生生割裂，像是被投下悬崖又生硬拽回，如是反复多次，才终于得到这么一回极端到几乎濒死的体验。

他的精神是彻底亢奋了，然而身体却软得连骨骼都在颤抖，再顾不得其他一切的罗几乎是在哭喊着拿出去一边颤抖，连到双眼都失去了焦距。

他泣不成声，说出的东西也无法让人听懂，只是朦胧的感觉到路飞握住了自己唯一能活动的那只手，然后不容拒绝的带着他，撸动起了两人紧贴在一起的阴茎。

此时此刻，此种情状，路飞柔软的手掌由外而内的嵌入他的，丝丝入扣的错入他的每一根手指，他们的手掌以这完美的姿态两厢贴合，更方便了他的掌心去感知路飞的东西到底有多滚烫灼热。

从没有哪次性爱如此疯狂，也从没有哪次性爱如此夸张，罗全盘落入被动的极致，只是被带着感受路飞的一切，他男孩的东西从外面顶上他的小腹，而他的掌心也几乎要被那热度点燃，令人意乱情迷的滚烫熊熊得烧进脑海，旋即又被后穴内作乱的冰块火上浇油。紧贴着他体内最敏感的那点，堪称恐怖的寒冷将那处泡的一片冰凉，但是冰块却又被温热的肠肉慢慢融化下去，变成不断往外流淌的水，如同失禁一般令人羞耻难当。

罗熬不住这个，连声音都变了调，从之前几乎歇斯底里的呐喊转变为某种哽咽抽噎，像是猫咪撒娇般无力柔软，断断续续，只能重复着，拿出去，不行，这一类毫无意义的字眼。

他后穴中的冰块越化越多，几乎完全变成了潺潺得流水，先前令人崩溃的寒冷也仿佛变成了噩梦的高热，随后空虚感源源不断得泛滥起来，就好像它们正是那冰化的流水，涨高，涨高，直到淹没他的整个世界。

又或许自己才是那块日渐消融的冰块，终是融在了路飞带给他的一切好坏一切苦乐和一切极端里。

“你别再……玩我了，”他颤抖着低头，流着泪与路飞前额相贴，自打出生以来罗从不曾在任何人前发出过如此柔软的示弱音调，但是他真的受不了了，“放过我吧，路飞……”他说着，时不时的因为体内累积的感受而抽搐痉挛，“我真的……受不了了……”

他没喊草帽当家。

他终于被反压了回去。

罗体内的冰块尚没有完全化开，还残存了大概指甲盖那么大的一点，而路飞的动作快得根本不容他反应拒绝，他也没有任何力气才作出完整的回应，海楼石压制了他的肉体，而这漫长的甜蜜酷刑又摧毁了他全部的理智，以至于尽管路飞从第一下开始就是一插到底他也没再作出任何抗拒，而就只是本能的迎接了这一下深重的抽插，甚至连断断续续的呻吟都带上了解脱的味道。罗本能的回应着路飞，再没有观察或思考的余力，而只是无力的张着双腿承担这所由的亲吻所有的抚摸所有的顶弄和所有的抽插里。

漫长的前戏放大了被占有的快感，冲刷他四肢百骸的满足又将他深深的拽回性爱的泥淖，猛烈的妖异的，连到灵魂都相融一般节节攀升的满足。罗在这姿势下泪流满面，却完全没有生出任何不快或痛苦的感觉。

就这么沦陷下去，也不会落入地狱。

在路飞射精之前罗又高潮了一次，以至于一切结束的时候他终于什么都没能射得出来，但在路飞射进去的同时他也迎来了有史以来最为猛烈的干性高潮，连视野都变成了纯白的一片，他低哑的嗓音在那一瞬几乎是嘶吼着喊出不字，却又被路飞的啃咬硬生生的赌回喉咙，近乎狂喜的圣洁当中，这场意外的性爱才终于迎来了该有的终结。

路飞拔出去的时候罗没有力气，被路飞揽进怀里东亲一口西咬一下的时候也没有力气。草帽小子在性爱后会比以往更为黏人，这种事情罗早就清楚到习惯，往常也并不介意给他些许回应，但现在，他是真的疲惫到连眼睛都不想睁开。

几乎不用思考，罗也知道自己此刻的身体一定淫靡得惨不忍睹，但是他已经什么都不想管了。

不知道过了多久，感觉体力稍稍恢复之后罗才勉强撑起力气拿胳膊肘拐了一下还搂着他瞎亲的路飞，“给我解开。”嗓音显而易见的比平时沙哑。

“啊啊对不起！”路飞飞快的松手，一边帮他解还束缚着他的另一边手铐一边道，“我都忘记了！”

他倒是好意思提。

“不过，”路飞解开他的手铐，一边却又笑嘻嘻的凑过来亲了口他的脸颊，“你听起来比平时还性感唉！”

罗差点一口气没上得来。

完全不想理人的罗推开路飞，自顾自的打算下床洗澡，然而他方才久跪的双腿根本没能积蓄起足够的力道，以至于他刚一沾地就差点因为双膝发软直接跪下。他背对着路飞，面色青红相交，只觉得后面流出来的东西比往日稀了太多，简直没完似的一路流到了他的膝弯，而本在床上的路飞竟还不怕死的嚷嚷着特拉仔我来帮你就要下床，直恨的他一边青筋直冒一边恨不能冲路飞吼我还要命！

“Room——”

第一秒，罗嘶哑的声音在屋内响起。

第二秒，正欲下床的路飞被海楼石手铐铐住，骤然在床上瘫成了一根面条。

第三秒，本应站床前的罗直接跨入浴缸，给整个故事画下了圆满的收梢。

**Author's Note:**

> 我到底是怎么写这么长的……愣住.jpg  
> 全文11500-，以上。


End file.
